Embrace
by Laur514
Summary: (Sequel to Entwined) Aranel and Thranduil finally had their daughter Maratheil, which they thought would mean happy ever after. After the news that they had a daughter spreads, tensions start to rise. Since their marriage was not approved from the start Galadriel seeks compensation through Maratheil, trying to take her and use the magic she possesses to fight the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my loyal readers! Here is the sequel to Entwined that I said I would write but it is only the first chapter! Hope you like this story as much as you loved entwined! Let me know what you think!**

I froze, the world froze, and everything just stopped. For the first time I didn't know what to do. I wanted my wife and my child. I ran out and got on my elk and headed towards Rivendale.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

The pain was too much. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Just save my child!"

The doctor put his hand on my head.

"That would mean you may not live," He said to me.

"Fine, just let the king hold his child when this is over," I said.

I looked at the faces of everyone around me. I felt like my purpose in life was almost over. I just had to bring my child into the world. I pushed with all I had left and suddenly heard crying. I put my head back and closed my eyes, letting fate do what it would.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

As I rode I could feel tears smack me in the face, causing my vision to be blurry. I kept pushing to go faster but I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. Once I got to Rivendale I explained the whole situation to Lord Elrond, but he just looked at me.

"Do something," I said to him.

"Take me back with you. I will see what I can do," He said.

I took him back with me and surprisingly everything was quiet. I approached the door and suddenly heard crying. I opened the doors, Lord Elrond standing behind me. I looked at Aranel, who was pale and looked like everything was taken out of her.

"Your highness," the doctor said bowing, holding a child in his arms. "Your daughter."

I held her in my arms and looked at her. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"You look just like your mother," I said to her.

She continued to look at me and I walked over to the side of the bed.

"Aranel," I whispered. "Look how beautiful our daughter is. Aranel…"

She didn't move.

"Aranel…"

"It's just a matter of time," The doctor said.

I looked down at my daughter.

"Not yet," I said.

"Let me see what I can do," Lord Elrond said. "Everyone please leave the room."

I stood next to the doctor outside the door.

"Did she think of a name for her?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Maratheil."

I smiled.

"Destiny,huh?"

I felt the warm of her small body. Aranel still held her stubbornness even during giving birth. I couldn't help but laugh. She never changed. Now that we had a daughter, we would finally be able to be a family.

Lord Elrond came out of the room.

"Well?" I asked.

"She is alive, but she will not be the same. She will be bedridden for what might be the rest of her life," He said.

I moved past him and walked into the room.

"As long as she's by my side," I said.

I sat next to her with Maratheil.

"Ada may I hold her?" Legolas asked.

"Make sure to take care of your sister," I said to him before handing her to him.

I began stroking Aranel's hair.

"You idiot," I whispered.

I heard her moan and turn over. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Still…smar…ter…"

"Are you having trouble talking? Rest…" I said.

She smiled at me and I could feel stress begin to pile on my shoulders. This was going to be hard, for her, for me and our new family.

"I'm sorry," She managed to say.

"For what?" I asked.

"Living," She whispered.

I wanted to slap her for saying that. I stared at her.

"Don't you ever say those words!"

I understood what she meant but I didn't want to. She knew this would happen. I sighed and looked at Legolas holding Maratheil.

"I'll call you Mara," He said to her with the brightest smile.

I heard her giggle. I was cursing fate in my head. This wasn't how I wanted things to go, this was all wrong.

***(300 years later- Aranel's p.o.v)

"Damn it just let me get out of bed on my own!" I yelled.

"No, you know you can't!" Thranduil yelled back.

"I'm sick and tired of laying down on this stupid bed. Cmon Elven King, let me get up."

"No," He answered.

"I guess you're not as strong as I thought you were," I said trying to mess with him.

"That's not going to work Aranel," He said.

"I don't care if I have to crawl. I just want to get up," I said getting frustrated.

Thranduil looked at me. I smiled at him when a thought crossed my mind. I would just wait for him to leave, but he never seemed to leave my side, and when he did someone always had to watch me.

The doors swung open. I could see Mara running into the room.

"Mommy! Legolas is going to get me!"

I laughed.

"Come here," I said patting the side of the bed.

She sat down and I whispered something in her ear. Legolas came into the room and Mara hid under the bed.

"What's wrong Legolas?" I asked.

He looked at me with suspicion. Thranduil remained quiet, knowing he was going to enjoy what happened next. Legolas walked closer to the bed and Mara stuck her arms out and grabbed his legs. Legolas slightly jumped. Everyone started to laugh. It was moments like these that I enjoyed, but I wished it could be me that would also run around with her. What kind of mother was I to just sit in bed?

They left the room, still laughing.

"You are such a bad influence," Thranduil said.

"Yeah, it's all me," I said sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say?"

He got closer to me.

"Oh nothing."

With Thranduil close I could wrap my arms around him and embrace him. I was paralyzed from the waist down but that was the price for living. I used my arm strength to swing myself around and onto his back.

"Now carry me to the hallway," I said holding him tightly.

"I now know how the horses feel." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed and smacked his back.

"Giddy up," I said.

I could imagine the annoyance on his face. He adjusted me and supported my legs with his arms. He carried me out to the hallway.

"It feels like forever," I said to him.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Let's go to the…"

"Library?"

"Wow, you really are my husband," I said with a smile.

He carried me to the library and refused to put me down, even in a chair.

"We're not leaving the library, so I guess you can hold me the whole time," I said.

"I can handle your scrawny body," Thranduil said.

"Whatever," I replied.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"And why are you just telling me now?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to bring it up," He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm taking you back to the bed. I want to face you," He said.

I remained quiet as we went back and he laid me in bed, putting my legs in one after the other. I held his hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a letter from Galadriel," He said.

I looked at him just to make sure he was being serious, but I knew he wouldn't bring up her name if he was not being serious.

"What did she want?"

"Just to remind us that our marriage was never approved," He said.

"We never needed her approval. We proved ourselves."

"We have to be careful with her, you know the power she holds over us," Thranduil said.

"So?" I asked.

"She wouldn't just randomly send that letter for no reason. Something is going on."

I looked out the window and saw Mara running around.

"We'll find out," I said kissing his cheek.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

I walked out of the room and let Mara spend some time in there with her mother.

"Did you tell her?" Legolas asked me.

"Some of it," I said.

"She'll kill you when she finds out," He said.

"That's for me to worry about. In her state, she just needs to be happy. Threats from Galadriel would only make her feel worse."

Legolas looked at me with a serious expression.

"Nothing is safe anymore."

"That's why we must defend ourselves. I'm going to Rivendale tomorrow. I'm going to see her face to face," I told him.

I left Mirkwood in the middle of the night making sure no one knew except Legolas and the guards. I rode to Rivendale but I was both nervous and slightly scared. Galadriel should not be taken lightly. When I got there the sun was slowly rising and I could see Lord Elrond standing there.

I got off my elk and bowed to him.

"Good to see you," Lord Elrond said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Thranduil, you should be well aware that…"

I glared at him.

We went inside and sat down at a large table. I could see everyone was already gathered there: Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the white and the beast herself. I sat down avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Now, we are here to discuss matter regarding Thranduil's daughter Maratheil," Lord Elrond said, walking around the table.

"Why do we need to discuss a mere child?" Gandalf asked.

"Her existence disrupts the whole balance of power," Saruman said.

"That is like saying a sprouting flower disrupts the balance," Gandalf argued.

"I do not need you to defend my daughter Gandalf," I said looking up.

"She cannot stay your daughter," Galadriel said, joining the argument.

"How is it such a power figure allows her feelings of jealousy to cloud her reason?" I asked.

"Thranduil, watch your tongue," Saruman said.

"Watch your own land! Stay in your business and I will stay in mine," I answered, standing up.

"Sit down," Lord Elrond said.

"This is a waste of my time."

"Your daughter possesses what could help us fight the threat that has risen."

"Does not mean you have to take her away from me," I said.

"Yes it does, for the sake of Middle Earth."

"You are only thinking about yourself. Worried she might be stronger than you?"

"This has gone too far," Gandalf said. "How is it that the leaders of Middle Earth cannot talk sense to one another?"

Everyone got quiet and took a deep breath. I could feel my head burning up and my anger rising.

"You think you are right based on a feeling?" I asked Galadriel.

"I am seldom wrong," She said.

"My daughter deserves a childhood, a life like every one of you," I said.

"Special children are not granted such a privilege," Saruman said.

"How dare you write out my daughter's fate! She lives her own life," I yelled.

"You do not have an option here, it is agreed. I am sorry," Lord Elrond said.

"Try me," I said before leaving.

I could hear them whispering behind me. Balance, fate, all of it was crap. I was tired of hearing it. I wasn't sure what to do except protect her. That was all I could do.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I stretched out my arms and felt no one next to me. I opened my eyes and saw no one was in the room either, which was strange. Then it hit me, he snuck out and didn't tell me. I guess people never change.

"Legolas."

No answer.

"Anybody?" I asked.

The door opened and a guard came in.

"Where is my husband?" I asked.

"He is attending to business," He answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"I am afraid I do not know my queen."

"You're not a very good liar," I said.

He stiffened up.

"Now, assuming he left in the middle of the night he is probably where he wants to be, but the only places I can think of that he would go and expect to be back without me finding are Rivendale. Am I correct?"

He remained quiet.

"Good, I knew I was right," I said with a smile.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Mara yelled, running in.

She jumped on the bed.

"Woah, take it easy there," I said.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He'll be back soon," I said,smiling.

"Will he be in trouble when he gets back?" She asked.

"Big time," I answered. "Did you eat yet?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not hungry."

She was always hungry, since she was so energetic it didn't surprise me that she ate so much. Unlike me she actually loved her greens.

"What happened?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep well."

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"No," Mara answered.

"Stomach ache?"

"No."

"Then what is it sweetie?"

"Someone was in my room," She said.

Her words hit me straight on.

"Tell me what you saw," I said.

**Sorry for just putting it up now, but here is chapter 2! What do you think? Creepy or what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm actually thinking of just making this a short 6 chapter epilogue type thing. What do you think? Keep it it's own story or just make it like a spin off?**

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I stretched out my arms and felt no one next to me. I opened my eyes and saw no one was in the room either, which was strange. Then it hit me, he snuck out and didn't tell me. I guess people never change.

"Legolas."

No answer.

"Anybody?" I asked.

The door opened and a guard came in.

"Where is my husband?" I asked.

"He is attending to business," He answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"I am afraid I do not know my queen."

"You're not a very good liar," I said.

He stiffened up.

"Now, assuming he left in the middle of the night he is probably where he wants to be, but the only places I can think of that he would go and expect to be back without me finding are Rivendale. Am I correct?"

He remained quiet.

"Good, I knew I was right," I said with a smile.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Mara yelled, running in.

She jumped on the bed.

"Woah, take it easy there," I said.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He'll be back soon," I said,smiling.

"Will he be in trouble when he gets back?" She asked.

"Big time," I answered. "Did you eat yet?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not hungry."

She was always hungry, since she was so energetic it didn't surprise me that she ate so much. Unlike me she actually loved her greens.

"What happened?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep well."

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"No," Mara answered.

"Stomach ache?"

"No."

"Then what is it sweetie?"

"Someone was in my room," She said.

Her words hit me straight on.

"Tell me what you saw," I said.

(Mara's p.o.v)

"I was laying down last night and was sleeping. Then I heard this strange noise, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I put the blanket over my head then heard a voice, a woman's voice. I took the blanket off and there was someone standing on the edge of my bed," I said, crying uncontrollably.

"It's alright," Mom said, stroking my hair. "You can always sleep here with me and your father.

"No, mommy," I said.

"Why not? It was probably just your mind playing tricks on you," She said.

"No, not this time," I answered, cuddling closer to her.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

"That's alright, Mara. No one will hurt you, I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I said wrapping my pinky around hers.

The door opened and in walked Thranduil.

"Well…" I said.

I was going to give him the talk of his life but he looked angry and frustrated.

"Mara, why don't you go eat something? Mommy needs to talk to Daddy."

"Is daddy in big trouble?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"No ,not this time."

She walked out of the room and Thranduil sat on the bed next to me.

"Lay your head down," I said patting my legs.

I was surprised when he actually agreed. I didn't have any feeling in my legs so it didn't matter anyway.

"We have to double our guards," He said.

I sighed.

"They're going to try and take her away aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes," He whispered.

"She said she saw someone in her room again, but this time I think it was worse. It is strange though, she doesn't want to sleep here with us."

"I'm not sure what to do," Thranduil said.

I placed my hand on his head.

"We're parents now, we need to protect our children. I'll die before they can lay a finger on her," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen, but we need to be practical."

"Practical? You're not actually considering…"

"We have to know our options, and that is the least violent," He said getting up.

"It is also the most painful. I do not want her to be used, she doesn't deserve that," I said.

"I know."

Thranduil got up and began walking out the door.

"Don't you dare," I said.

"I'm doing my duty as king."

"And your duty as a father? Does it mean nothing to you?" I asked.

"It means more than you think, which is why we have to do this."

His figure faded into the hallway.

"Thranduil! Thranduil! Don't take her away from me!" I yelled.

I began moving around violently trying to do something.

"Maratheil!" I continued to yell.

"These damn legs," I whispered.

I grabbed the bed post and dragged my body to the edge of the bed. The only way was to fall off the bed. I drug myself off the bed, slightly cutting my arm. Slowly, using my arms I made my way across the floor to the door, grabbing anything that would support me. He was going to give her to Galadriel. I continued to move but then I started thinking. I was being selfish.

This was what I wanted for her, but if she was meant for greater things I shouldn't stop her. I could see Thranduil holding Mara's hand as he walked her down the hallway.

"Mara!"

She turned around and started running to me.

"Mommy, why are you out of bed?"

"Where is your father taking you?" I asked.

"He said I'm going to go on a very long visit."

I stared at Thranduil.

"No sweetie, you're not going anywhere. Go back to your room," I said to her.

She looked confused and turned back to Thranduil. Thranduil walked towards us and picked up Mara.

"Ada what is going on?" She asked.

"Let's go," He whispered.

"But mommy said…"

"Say goodbye to your mommy," He said.

"You're just as bad as Galadriel herself! Bring her back here!"

He continued to walk.

"Damn it, Thranduil bring her back!"

Tears started rolling down my face.

"Stop! This is too fast!"

I continued to drag myself until my arms got tired. My vision got blurry because the tears wouldn't stop.

"Aranel!"

"Legolas!"

Legolas lifted me onto his back.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Thranduil just took your sister. He's going to give in and give her to those monsters."

Legolas was quiet.

"Did you know this?" I asked.

He was still quiet.

"Answer me."

"Yes,"He said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Follow them," I said.

"I can't," He answered.

"You owe me this much," I said.

We followed behind them and I tried to grab Mara who was holding out her hand.

"Daddy stop!" She yelled hitting his back.

Thranduil kept walking, even picking up his pace.

"Keep up," I said to Legolas.

"This is going nowhere," Legolas said.

"She's not going anywhere," I whispered.

I was able to grab her hand and tried to pull her off of him, but he was holding onto her too tight.

"Daddy, you're hurting me," She said.

Thranduil seemed to loosen up when she said those words and I pulled her into Legolas' arms. He held onto her but let go of me so I ended up choking him slightly. Legolas put her down and Thranduil turned around. I gave him the death stare.

"If you touch her, you're dead to me," I said to him.

"I don't care if I'm dead as long as my family will be okay," He answered before picking her up.

"Legolas hold onto her!" I yelled.

"I can't Aranel," He said.

"What is going on! Stop this! Why are you all doing this to me?"

Then what I just said hit me. I said "to me." Those were the most selfish words any mother could say. For the first time in my life I gave in. I let him take her because I didn't deserve her.

Legolas took me back to the bed and I laid alone there for hours. It felt like I was drowning in my own tears. I would cry then cough when I ran out of breath, then the cycle would repeat. The door slowly opened and I could see Thranduil come in.

"I brought her to stay with Lord Elrond," He said.

I felt slightly comforted it was with Lord Elrond because he was like a second father to me.

"Don't come any closer," I said.

"Aranel," He said in an apologetic voice.

"Cut the crap Thranduil. I remember when you actually used to tell me everything especially important things like this! If I could walk on my own I'm sure this would be a different story," I said crossing my arms.

"Your legs have nothing to do with it."

"No, they have everything to do with it. What? Am I in such a bad condition that you just want to keep me happy? Keep me isolated in a fantasy land?" I asked.

He continued to walk closer.

"I do not want to sleep with you tonight," I said.

"Too bad," He answered, lying down next to me.

Suddenly, seeing him next to me I exploded. I started violently smacking him.

"Why? How could you do this?"

He let me continue to hit him.

"Let it all out," He said.

My arms starting hurting and then the tears started flowing again.

"I'm tired of crying," I said. "And sometimes I'm even tired of having you as my husband."

"Seems like seeing the same walls everyday places you in the same crazy state as before you married me."

"The same walls, the same damn colors, I have to see them because I can't freaking move! I'm trapped, my own body is against me!"'

"You're not my wife. She wouldn't give in like that," Thranduil said.

"And you're my jerk of a husband, who can't even be a proper father," I said.

Thranduil was shocked by my harsh words, but they just kept pouring out.

"Aranel…"

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "This is all my fault."

"It's not. Don't say that."

"If I had just died, if would be a burden off your shoulders. Why would you save me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked.

"It's my stupid question," I said, looking him directly in the eyes.

I got chills when I could see all the pain in his eyes.

"Thranduil, I…"

He got up.

"Goodnight Aranel. Good luck sleeping with yourself."

"Thranduil! Please I'm sorry!"

He left the room. I titled my head back and hit the bed post.

"Karma?"

I couldn't sleep that night, so I just laid there with my eyes wide open. It seemed like the world was always against us, that we would never be truly happy. I wondered what I could do. I did not want Mara to think that I abandoned her. I would see Galadriel myself to find out exactly what was going on. I was too harsh on Thranduil. He was only doing what he thought was right even though it didn't make any sense. As his wife I was supposed to understand and support him.

It was times like these when I hated myself the most.

I opened my eyes and could see Mara sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Mara?" I asked.

She kept looking out the window. I stared at her. She was so grown and more beautiful than ever. She continued to smile.

"Maratheil?"

She got up from the chair and began walking towards the door. She looked at me and smiled. My heart was racing wondering what exactly I was seeing. She looked like the queen I always imagined she would grow up to be. I watched as she walked away. Then I shook my head and she was gone. I was going crazy.

I wanted her to go out and see the world but I was afraid of what harm would come to her. When I was still going through my lessons I remembered hearing a legend of a light being born into the world. That this mysterious light would scatter all the darkness and destroy it for good, but I figured that was just a story.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Thranduil walked in.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long," He said with a smile.

I wanted to run into his arms but that was no longer possible.

"I was going to wait to give this to you, but I think it would be best to give it to you now."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I had some of the elvish craftsmen build this for you," He said bringing in a chair with wheels attached to it.

"It's amazing!" I said, sitting up.

"Now you can get out of bed and I can have a guard push you around," He said.

"A guard? No thank you. I can push myself."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" He asked.

I lifted up my arms and pointed to them.

"I don't have all this muscle for nothing," I said with a smile.

Thranduil laughed and brought the chair over to me. It was all wood and had a cushion for me to sit on.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course but there's only one problem."

"What is it?"

"I won't be able to get piggy back rides from my husband anymore."

**I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 4! I think I will keep this its own story as suggested! I'm wondering though who to make Mara fall in love with!**


End file.
